The present invention relates to a novel box spring and mattress support device which is useful for aligning a box spring and mattress of a bed.
The modern bed consists of a box spring or lower element and a mattress or upper element which are placed one on top of another and normally depend on friction to maintain alignment. Simple movement on a bed will normally push the mattress from initial alignment with the box springs and will tend to disturb neatly placed coverings such as sheets. Many bed units are supported by rail frames or Hollywood frames which exaserbate the problems since low profile bed frames offer virtually no support against slippage between the mattress and box springs heretofore described. Various prior devices have been employed to prevent persons from falling from beds involuntarily while sleeping or in other unconscious or semiconscious states. It is noted that U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,047, 2,601,015, 2,664,576, 2,648,850, 2,751,608 and 3,474,473 describe various methods of connecting guard rails or hand rails to bed frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,919 recognizes the problem presented by stacking a mattress atop of a box spring. In that patent corner braces are employed which rest on the bed frame. The corner braces are restricted to that portion of the bed and may not be used to offer support therebetween. A mechanism for supporting a mattress and box spring in alignment which is easily movable and removable without interference with bed coverings is needed.